In Every Universe
by IDK J
Summary: One-shots using the prompts from #westallenhiatusweek. The drawing in the cover is not mine.
1. Central City High

**Prompt: Earth-7 Teacher/Teacher**

Central City High. Lots of people were employed there. Two people in particular. Iris West and Barry Allen.

Iris West was shy. Iris never wore a dress. She always wore her hair up and she wore glasses. Not those lame circle ones though. The designer ones. They were expensive but she loved them. She only went out when she was dragged out with her girlfriends. She taught 10th grade Language Arts.

Barry Allen was not shy. He wore regular shirts and jeans to work. Showing off his muscles. Everyone wanted to date him. He was unaware of it. He was a nice guy. Cocky and arrogant sometimes. But that was part of the charm. He taught 10th grade Science.

They saw each other every day. They were across the hall from each other. They hung out after work. Which was new to Iris. Before Barry she didn't engage with co-workers. They would help each other grade papers. But they were such good friends. She called him Bear. He called her Flower. She still got nervous around him. She liked him. A lot. But she was Iris West and she was terrified of ruining their friendship.

Barry on the other hand was oblivious to it all. He got nervous around Iris and didn't know why. But he didn't press on it too much. They just got into a routine. For years. Well three to be exact.

"Mr. Allen?" Iris called. Making sure the coast was clear.

"Yes Ms. West?" He answered. That was code for someone was around.

"Speak to me when you're not busy please." She smiled a little and hung up the phone. She had some papers to grade while she waited for Barry.

"Flower?"

"Hey Bear. Who was that you were busy with?" She asked casually.

"Patty Spivot. She works in 12th grade you know her right?" Barry asked. She nodded. "Well she asked me out. I said I'd think about it."

That his Iris like a ton of bricks. She didn't have the right to feel jealous. But she couldn't help it.

"Oh. Are you going to...go out with her?" Iris felt like one of her students saying it like that.

"Nah. You know I only have eyes for you." Barry smirked. Iris blushed. It was barely noticeable due to her skin tone but she knew Barry could see it. Iris wished that statement was true.

"Oh Barry. What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

"There are a lot of things you could do." He smirked.

She was really blushing.

"Oh stop." Iris said.

"I'm joking around. But I do have some tests to grade if you're free?" Barry asked. He smiled that boyish smiled she'd do anything for.

"Uh yea. I could help you with that." She stammered.

"You okay?" Barry asked.

"Mhmmm. I'll be right back." Iris said quickly. Barry shot her a confused look. But nodded anyways.

This was a lot to handle. Barry made remarks like that all the time. But after turning down a date and saying those things. It made her feel a little overwhelmed. They'd known each other for three plus years.

"Hey Flower? Are you okay?" Barry asked.

"Yea. I just needed some air thanks." She smiled and walked inside with him following behind.

X

It was 7:00pm. They were both tired.

"Hey Bear?" Iris whispered. He was asleep. She thought about waking him up but she set an alarm on his phone and gathered her things.

"Oh Iris." Barry sleep moaned. She turned her heel and stared at him. What had just happened? He dreamed about her? And...in that way? Iris had no words and walked out with a confused look.

It was 7:30 when the alarm Iris set went off. Barry woke up with his mind racing. He had a sex dream with him and Iris. They were like best friends. What was happening. He'd never thought of her that way. But now that he was he noticed all the little things. He was not oblivious anymore. Like how she blushed at his comments. Barry thought it was normal for Iris but now he realized it wasn't. Or how she would stammer and get nervous after those comments. Iris liked him.

Barry didn't know how he felt about her. All of this was over a dream? The possible fact that he was right. Iris was beautiful. He never saw past it but now Barry was thinking about everything. Even the shirtless incident.

Barry was at Iris' place. They were having a Star Wars marathon. It was Friday and they didn't have anything to grade. This was the first time he was going to sleep over. By the time they got to Episode II it was 11:00pm. Iris wished Barry goodnight shyly. And went to sleep. She offered the bed but he said that would be intruding.

It was morning and as Iris headed to the kitchen. She halted her tracks. Barry was shirtless on her couch. He had abs and she was staring.

"Like what you see?" Barry smirked.

"Ye-No...sorry." Iris stuttered.

How could he not have noticed?

X

The next few days were awkward. The staff noticed it even the students. Usually Barry and Iris were caught having breakfast in either of their classrooms. That was not the case. It was weird. It had been a week and it was now Friday. Iris was feeling mighty bold. She wore her hair down in it's natural curly state. And she wore a short sleeve, just below her knee length, white dress with black polka dots. And red heels. She talked herself out of changing her outfit three times. Then she talked herself out of driving home really quick.

She walked nervously into the school doors. She got compliments and people saying she should really wear her hair down more often. Which put her into a better mood about her outfit.

It was when the first bell rung before 1st period when Iris realizes Barry had her essays from two weeks ago. That she was supposed to hand back a last week.

Some kids were already in Barry's classroom when he turned his head to see her. He was wearing a blue-grey shirt with a leather jacket, jeans, and orange-brown loafers. He looked stunned. Of course he'd seen her in home clothes but never like this. Barry thought she was gorgeous.

"B-Mr. Allen?" Iris called. Barry was in a trance. "Mr. Allen?" A kid said.

"Yea? Sorry." Barry was out of his trance. He was mainly staring at Iris. A chorus of oohs came from the class. And it was Barry's turn to blush which was more obvious.

"Do you have my essays?" Iris asked.

"Nope. I gave them back to you. Did you check your third desk drawer?" He smiled.

"Nope. But thanks." Iris was blushing this time. Barry nodded and continued his class. 'Those two need to get together. The sexual tension is crazy thick' A kid said. To which Barry heard but didn't act on it. How did everyone else see it and he didn't?

X

It was the end of the day and Barry couldn't get over how gorgeous Iris looked. She was always good-looking but Barry really noticed it today.

"Hey Flower?" Barry called walking into her classroom.

"Hey Bear." Iris said nervously.

"So I figured something out." He said nervously.

"And I um came across something." Iris admitted.

"You go first." Barry suggested.

"Okay here goes. Remember when I helped you grade those tests on quantum mechanics?" Iris said. he nodded. Well you fell asleep. And um I heard something. I think you were having a sex dream between us."

"Yea. I'm sorry you had to...hear that. I know you like me." Barry admitted. Iris was blushing like crazy.

"Yea. I'm sorry I never told you. I just never thought you...liked me back." Iris admitted. "I always liked you." They sat in silence. They were sitting in the two of he front row desks.

"I do like you back." Barry blurted out. He didn't know he felt that way about her. The words just came flying out of his mouth. But he did feel that way he realized.

"Oh. Really?" Iris asked. Was she hearing right? Did he just say the words she'd been wanting to hear for two and a half years? He nodded. They hugged each other. As they pulled back they were inches apart. He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. Wrapped her arms around his neck and his arm around her waist.

"Be my girlfriend." Barry asks.

"Nope. You'll have to take me out first." Iris smirks. She kissed Barry once more.

"Sounds like a plan. Flower." Barry said.

 **X**

 **Author's Note**

 **So this is just some fun I'm having writing WestAllen one-shots. Thanks for reading R &R! **


	2. Surprises

**Prompt: Earth-9 Accidental Pregnancy**

 **Background Info: Wally is also The Flash working with Barry**

Barry and Iris got married 2 months ago. They had just gotten from their honeymoon 8 weeks ago. They were still in the honeymoon stage if you asked either of them.

But Iris West-Allen was in their bathroom with a pregnancy test. She'd been craving brownies and lasagna. She was very late. Her and Barry did it like bunnies. No complaints on that front. And the test in her had was _positive_. _They were not ready for this. They weren't even married a year,_ she thought. But she already loved it. She'd tell Barry once he was home. He got off work at 6:00lm and was always home at 6:00pm. But he could be off fighting some metahuman or something. Which left her with a lot of time. It was only 3:00.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bear." She said with a smile like she always did.

"Hey Iris. Is everything okay?" Barry replied with slight worry and concern.

"Yea can you get me some more brownies?" She asked. She heard a slight chuckle on the other end.

"Sure anything for you." This time Barry smiled. "Alright Iris I have to go. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Bear."

"Bye"

Now all she had to do was wait.

It was 6:05 and Barry was not home. She decided to let it go 10 more minutes because even Barry wasn't always on time.

Now it was 6:15 still no Barry. She called S.T.A.R. Labs

and Caitlyn answered.

"H-Hey Iris. Uh just head over here because I can't explain it over the phone." Caitlyn said in a shaky voice.

This is when she thought the worst.

 **X**

Iris' POV

"What happened?!" I yelled. I didn't mean to but it just happened.

"Barry was knocked down and usually that does nothing to him. But this time there was a lot of force and pressure." Cisco explained. "Wally is fine though but we have no idea where he is." I didn't over think that too much.

"What's happening is Barry's body is shutting down to try and heal itself. I'd love more than anything to say he'd wake up in a few hours but I'm afraid I can't." Caitlyn frowned.

"Oh Iris." My father says. The tears are full steam. He pulls me into a bear hug. I'm crying into his shirt. I hope he doesn't mind.

"Can I go into his room alone please?" I asked. Caitlyn nodded and pointed in it's direction.

I made sure the door was closed. I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I thought I was but I'm not.

I sat on the chair in the front of the chair. The tears are really hitting me just looking at him.

"Hey Bear. I think you can hear me. But even if you can't I'll say it anyways. I love you Bear. We just got married and I'm not ready to lose you." I whispered that last part. "We need you."

I held his hand and I felt the electricity from the last time.

"Well I hope that means you can hear me." I chuckle.

And it happened again. I didn't mind the feeling of it. It was a little buzz not like a sting.

"Oh Bear. Please come back to me." The electricity happened 3 times. "Does that mean I love you?" Once more which to my guess means yes.

"Okay I'm going to go now. But I'll be back soon." I said.

Wally flashed in.

"Iris I-"

"Don't worry about it. I know you would've done everything you could've." I interrupted. I wasn't in the mood to hear that right now. I just wanted to go home and curl up in one of Barry's shirts.

"Okay." Was all he said.

 **X**

 **General POV**

It was 2 weeks later. Iris took the first week of work. She was holed up at home only going out to see Barry. Everyone was supportive about it. Iris and her hormones made her blow up about the little things. But it was mostly the lack of Barry.

But now she was back. She knew Barry wouldn't want her to give up everything for him.

She went to the OB/GYN a few days ago. She heard the heartbeat and everything. It was amazing. But Barry wasn't there. She still hadn't told anyone. Iris really didn't know how to say it. She wasn't showing so that wasn't an issue, yet.

 **X**

Iris' POV

I was on my way to see Barry when Caitlyn called. I turned on the Bluetooth in my car and answered the call.

"Hey Iris are you on your way over?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yea what's up?" I asked.

"Someone is. Get here as fast as you can." Caitlyn replies. She hangs up. But I'm smiling because I know what she means.

I'm at STAR Labs in 10 minutes. I'm down to Barry in a matter of time minutes. Caitlyn and Cisco walked out of Barry's room.

There he was standing and walking and talking. I run into his arms. He spins me around. He sets me down and my purse falls and everything falls out. Even the sonogram picture.

"Is this...?" Barry whispers. I nodded. He smiled from ear to ear. I hugged him again.

"I was uh going to tell you but the meta thing happened." I say

"Did you tell anyone?" He asks. I shake me head.

"I wanted to wait until you woke up. I'm 10 weeks now." I tell him. We were both crying at this point.

"I missed you so much." He says. "Did Wally take over while I was out?"

"Yea he was great at it." I reply. We sat in an embrace for awhile. "Bear?"

"Yea?" He says.

"We should let everyone else in." I suggest. "Or go out there."

"Oh." He chuckles. "Yea."

"Do you want to tell them now? I've got extra pictures." I ask.

"Depends. Who'll kill me first?" Barry asks. He looks dead serious.

"I don't know we'll have to see." I smirk. i stick the photos in my pocket. Barry takes my hand and walks me out. To our surprise its only been 10 minutes.

"There they are. Are you feeling okay Barry?" Caitlyn asks.

"Better than ever. We have something to tell you guys." Barry smiles.

"Oh please don't tell me Iris is pregnant!" My dad pleads. Barry and I just look at each other. "No! Really?" My dad smiles. He hugs us both.

"Wait you're not going to kill me?" Barry asks. Everyone laughs.

"No Barry. Not if you do the right thing." My dad says. I hand out the pictures from my pocket.

Of course Joe." Barry replies.

"Wow! Congrats guys." Caitlyn smiles.

"Mazel tov!" Cisco smirks.

"Thanks guys." I say noticing I have I have an extra picture. I look around. "Where's Wally?" He flashes in as I say that.

"Right here. What'd I miss?" Wally asks with a confused look on his face.

"You missed this." I hand him the sonogram picture.

"Woah Iris! I'll be cool Uncle Wally!" He smiles.

"Now since we're not sure if the baby has Barry's speed we'd have to do some checkups everything to make sure everything is going well." Caitlyn announced.

"Okay Caitlyn just let me know when." I reply

"Thanks to all of you. But I'm taking my wife home." Barry announces. I just smile. That's followed by a chorus of byes.

 **X**

 **General POV**

The Allens walked in to their shared home.

"Wait here." Barry says and in a Flash he's back. With brownies.

"Bear! You remembered." Iris exclaims. She kisses him senseless. He deepens it. He flashes them to their bedroom and they spend the rest of the night reconnecting.

Don't worry. Those brownies were eaten by a pregnant Iris later on.

 **X**

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello! This one didn't start out angsty it wasn't even that angsty what am I saying? Lol, but the coma bit was very spur of the moment. I'm hoping you all enjoyed it because I was afraid of posting this one. It wasn't too accidental pregnancy but I like this one. R &R- SPF**


	3. In The Spotlight

**Earth-10: Famous**

Barry arrived at the party with Cisco, Wally, Iris, and Caitlin. It was talk show host Linda Park's party. For A and B celebrities only. They were invited by Linda herself. They all knew each other in high school. Barry and Iris were best friends. But the whole group were close with each other. Wally and Iris were related after all.

"You sure you're okay with going Barry? We can always go home." Iris asked. Barry shook his head. Iris talked about this party all the time he didn't want to stop her from going.

"No let's go in." Barry says. They all walked in the front door.

"Woah! It's so pretty!" Caitlin exclaims.

"It may be pretty but I all I came for was free booze." Wally chimes in.

"That and Linda." Cisco smirks. In which he receives a punch in the arm from Wally.

"Guys we're all here for different reasons. Let's just have a good time." Iris says. And everyone splits up. Barry and Wally head to the bar. Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco went off to dance.

Half an hour later and everyone was in the same place. Everyone was tipsy or close to it.

"Bear! Come dance with me!" Iris calls.

"Oh no I don-" Barry was cut off by Iris grabbing his hand. And leading him to the dance floor. Rihanna's song Work came on and Iris was feeling it. Even shy actor Barry was dancing. Linda and Wally were no where to be seen. Seemed like everyone was hooking up with other people. It was a party after all. Barry and Iris were dancing all up on each other.

But soon enough Barry and Iris were sat at the bar. Barry was downing some hard liquor and Iris was drinking something fruity.

Barry's hand was on her thigh.

"I broke up with Eddie." Iris blurted out. Maybe it was her drunkenness that let out that piece if information.

"Wow. What happened?" Barry asks. He didn't like Eddie all that much but put up with him for the sake of Iris.

"We loved other people." She simply stated.

"You love someone? And I wasn't informed?" Barry was only fake hurt and little real hurt. But mostly fake.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet." Iris says. "But come on lets get back out there."

There was a slow song. Which happened at these events. Every once in a while.

Iris' head was against Barry's chest and their arms wrapped around each other just swaying. But they looked up at one another and they were kissing. It just happened. All of those feelings pushed in to one kiss. And they didn't stop there. They made there way up the stairs.

"Wait, Bear? What are we doing?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." Barry answered.

They were sat in the bathroom. Not sure how to continue.

"We can continue this now and talk later." Barry slurs.

"Yea let's do that!" Iris exclaims.

"Let's go back to my place." Barry suggests. He takes her hand they walk out. Iris call a cab to Barry's place.

"You think they'll notice?" Iris asks.

"Probably."

It was 8:00am when Iris woke up in her best friends bed with his arm around her stomach. No clothing I might add. She tried escaping but he pulled her closer.

"Bear?" Iris poked.

"Hmmm?" Barry answered. He opened his eyes and witnessed the situation at hand. "Oh my god."

Iris sat up. Barry sat up.

Iris checked her phone and she had missed calls and then she saw it.

 _ **BFFs Barry Allen this model Iris West hook up?**_

"Barry look." Iris showed him her phone.

"Well. So much for keeping this low key." Barry sighed.

"Yea. Look we don't have to talk abou-"

"But we should." Barry interrupts. She nods. "Is it me?"

"What?"

"You said you loved someone else. Is it me?" Barry asks.

"Bar-"

"Is it?"

"Yea. I was going to tell you. But I-" He cut her off and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you too."

"My head hurts." Barry whines. Iris just nods the effects of a hangover finally hitting them.

An hour later. Barry and Iris were fed. And lounging on the couch.

"We should check social media." Iris suggests.

Barry groans but nods. Slowly but surely they check their phones. Messages from Cisco, Wally, Caitlin, and their staff appear. More articles pop up with more pictures. Tweet like 'Finally! Barry and Iris got together.' Were in there feed.

"I didn't know everyone saw it and we didn't." Barry admits.

"Yea. Everyone has deemed us '#WestAllen'" Iris says.

"We should post a picture on Instagram. Let everyone know we're okay." Barry suggests.

"Sure. Kiss my cheek." Iris agrees. He does just that. "Caption?"

"It's official?" Barry says.

"Is it?"

"Do you want it to be?" Barry asks. She nods and uploads the photo.

 **X**

Hours later and Iris was wearing Barry's shirt after a hot shower. They were eating pizza from the freezer.

There was knock. They stayed silent.

"We know you're in there!" Cisco shouts.

"Alright jeez!" Iris exclaims. Their bubble had to pop sometime. Iris unlocked the door to find Cisco, Wally, and Caitlin. She realized she was still wearing Barry's shirt.

"What is going on?" Caitlin asks.

"Yea 'WestAllen' when did that happen?" Wally asks. He looks seething.

"Earlier today." Barry replies nonchalantly.

"What does that mean?" Cisco asks. Barry and Iris explained the whole story. Even last night. Everyone pretty much knew.

 **x** **X**

"So what happens now?" Caitlin asks.

"We don't know." Iris answers. Barry looks at Iris lovingly.

"Ugh. It hasn't been a day and you're already that couple." Wally exclaims.

"Right?!" Cisco agrees.

"What does mean?" Barry asks.

"You make people want throw up." Cisco explains.

"Hey!" Iris exclaims laughing. Everyone soon follows after that.

 **X**

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello! Even though WA Hiatus Week is over I still want to continue the one shots. So that's what I'm doing. Anyways I'm think of writing a multi-chapter WA fic so if you have any prompts or storyline ideas I'd appreciate it. It can an AU prompt or Flash related prompt/storyline idea thing...? Either way I'm looking for an idea or plot to write the fic off of. Also if you want the other prompts before Earth-7 like Earth 3-6 I can write and post those too. If you guys want that. Just leave a Review/PM and let me know. -SPF**


End file.
